I love you
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: This is just a one shot that takes place after the whole tournament is over and the guild hall is rebuilt. Natsu realizes his feelings for Lucy and get a small glimpse in their future as we see the birth of Nashi. Nalu. implied Gruvia, and Jerza


Fairy Tail: I love you

Natsu was sitting atop of the new guild hall. The had won the tournament, saved the world from a dragon invasion and changed the future. On that thought He thought about Lucy. Seeing Future Lucy get killed like that made him more upset than anything. The thought of Lucy getting hurt in anyway was enough to set him off. He thought long and hard about his feelings for her. It him like a ton of Gray's ice magic. He loved Lucy. He decided to go to her and tell her. He turned to happy.

"Come on Carla! Eat a fish with me~!" Happy yelled as Carla ignored him and tried to fly away so sneaking away from Happy wasn't gonna be too hard. He knew Lucy left for home a little early so he made tracks and headed for her apartment. Lucy was at home and just took her bath and was wrapped in her towel. She was sitting her desk thinking about the recent events. Why did she cry on Natsu's back as she thanked him? Did her future self have feelings for Natsu in her time?

"I can't deny the fact Natsu always seems to protect me and we had some close calls." Lucy said to herself as she thought all their times together. "Oh god...I'm love with him." She admitted to herself.

"In love with who?" Lucy turned around as she panicked and say Natsu on her bed as entered through the window again.

"CAN'T YOU EVER USE THE DOOR!?" Lucy yelled at him again. "Wait, why are you even here?"

"I wanted to talk you obviously." Natsu replied.

"Couldn't it have waited till I at least put some clothes on?" Lucy scolded him since she was still in a towel.

"No. This is something I need to tell you." Natsu replied. Lucy hasn't seen him this series before.

"Okay." She said.

"Listen, Luce. Alot of things have happened these past few days. When I saw your future self get killed it made me angry cause seeing her lay lifeless like that looking sad she had to spend alot of her time alone before coming to the past...it made think how that's where you would've end up if we hadn't fought. The thought of losing you like that was too painful. It made me realize how important you really are to me." Lucy was listening intently. She couldn't believe it. Natsu was actually confessing to her. "Even if you love some other guy it won't change that I love you, Lucy. I love you more than I ever thought I could." Natsu confessed as his hands were on her shoulders. Lucy was tearing up. He wasn't perfect, Had a really anoying habit of getting motion sickness, and always gets carried away but She loved him too.

"Me too." She whispered as the tears were falling heavily. "I love you too, you big idiot." She replied happily as she kissed him.

"Lucy..." Was all Natsu thought as he accepted the kiss. Things heated up as it turned into a full make out session. They got so into it that they landed on Lucy's bed. The towel came undone as the fell. Natsu stared at her naked body with her huge breasts and loved every part of her.

"D-Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." She said as she tried to cover up. Natsu held back her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful Lucy." Natsu told her as it made her happy to hear him say that. Natsu began to suck on her left breast and massaged the right breast.

"Ahhh, Natsu." Lucy moaned as her breasts were one of her sensitive spots. "Nahhtsu, not ahhh, so rough, hah!" She moaned from the way he was sucking on her breast and massaging the other one. Natsu then went down and started licking her pussy as he spread it open. "Ahhh, Natsu!" Lucy was going crazy. Natsu had a natural high body heat and perhaps that was just making his amateur techniques all the more amazing. "Oh god, this is too much. I'm gonna...ahh...cumming!" She yelled as she quirted on his face.

"Wow, Lucy that was amazing." Natsu looked down and noticed he was hard. Lucy sighed but since Natsu did to her it would only be fair.

"Natsu sit here." Lucy pointed on a spot next to her bed. Natsu sat down as Lucy unzipped his pants. Natsu was bigger than she expected but was gonna try to make him feel better. She had no experience she started by licking his tip. Natsu was enjoying it. She then put some of his dick in her mouth to give a blow job. It was amateurish but she was trying.

"Ahh, Lucy that feels good." Natsu said to her as she then tried to use her breasts for a tit job as she continued to suck on his dick. Natsu was so close to cumming that he started thrusting and put his hands on her head.

"mmmph, mmmmph, mmmph" Lucy was moaning since for some reason she was enjoying his roughness. He went faster till he.

"GAH! Lucy!" He came inside her mouth. She choked a bit and couldn't swallow it all as the rest of his cum hit her face. "Sorry Luce. It just felt really good."

"It's fine. It just caught me by surprise." She replied and noticed he was hard as a rock. "Natsu can you take off your clothes and lay down?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked her.

"I..want to give...something more." She told him in a shy manner.

"More?"

"Ya, know...my first time" She replied since she was too embarrassed to say her virginity. Natsu did as he was told he was fully naked and laying on Lucy's bed. Lucy positioned herself over his dick readying herself.

"You sure you want this Lucy?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes. I love you Natsu and I want you to make me yours." She replied to him. Apparently Dragon slayers had to mark their mates through conception while placing a magic circle somewhere on their body that makes a dragon symbol with color of their element. Lucy lowered herself as she winced in pain as it bit by bit went inside her. Once he was completely inside and broke her Hymen she. "Ahh..." She yelled as she lowered herself down and turned her face away so Natsu didn't see her cry. Natsu held her to try and soothe her pain and make her feel safe. Natsu then place the magic circle on the back of her neck. Lucy felt the magic give on her as it left the mark of the Fire Dragon on the back of her neck. She was officially Natsu's. This was in a way their right of marriage. She accepted him. For better and for worse. "I'm okay now."

"Okay." Natsu replied as Lucy moved her hips.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy moaned and cried his name out. Natsu sucked on her left breast making her moan louder. "AHHH, NATSU!"

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as he pulled her in for a Kiss.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as she came before Natsu. "I'm sorry. I'm aall out of strength." Natsu held her and flipped their positions around. So now he was on top.

"It's okay. Just leave the rest to me." Natsu told her as he thrusted in her roughly and deeply.

"AHH, HAH! OH, GOD NATSU! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY!" She yelled as she felt touch her deepest parts.

"AHH, Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"I love you! I love you so much Natsu!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Natsu was at his limit.

"Lucy! I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming! CUMMING!" Lucy yelled as she felt Natsu cum inside her. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu felt worn out as he looked at the equally exhausted Lucy. He stroked her beautiful blonde hair.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied as Natsu laid on her bed and she used his arm as a pillow. "You'll always be there for me, right?"

"Yes. I promise I always will." He replied to her as he gave her one last kiss good night on the lips. Just as they were about to sleep.

"They lo~ve~ each other." They both looked up and saw Happy.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy yelled not appreciating how Happy ruined the moment.

2 years later.

Natsu and Lucy were now twenty-one. Lucy was also nine months pregnant and was due any day. They were in the Fairy Tail guild hall enjoying the way Fairy Tail would give a baby shower. Alcohol, baby gifts, and the occasional random fights that makes Fairy Tail so well known. Just as it was needless to say Natsu was getting in on the action even though he knows he's to be a father.

"Hell yeah! I got a new strength known as Daddy power!" Natsu yelled while breathing out his flames till Gray shot him down with an Ica Hammer.

"Yeah but you aren't any smarter flame breath!" He yelled.

"Uhh, Gray your clothes are gone." Jet pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Gray yelled.

"Oh, Gray I love you clothes or not!" Juvia yelled. Gray then knocked out by Natsu by one of his flying kicks.

"(sigh) You think they'd grow up at some point." Lucy said to Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza. Levy was married to Gajeel in Dragon Slayer Customs and has her mark on her left shoulder. Erza was seeing Jellal. But he had still had to keep hidden using the other Jellal's old Identity as Mystigan. He and Erza have a small house in a the forest where not many people would try to look for him. They've been having thoughts about having children of their own but Erza still wasn't sure if was ready to be a mother.

"Who knows, but the Guild wouldn't be the same if they changed all of a sudden." Mirajane replied as she gave her usual smile. "Never mind them. Have you given any thoughts to a name?" Mirajane asked as the girls leaned in on Lucy.

"Well I actually haven't decided yet. We don't even know it's gender yet." Lucy replied nervously. "Guess we...should..."

"Lucy what's wrong?" Erza asked her friend. She looked surprised.

"I think...my water just broke." She replied. "Na...NATSU!" She called out. Everyone for once stopped moving. Natsu ran to her.

"Lucy are you okay? What happened?" Natsu asked her.

"I think...it's time..." She replied as she felt the contractions hurting alot.

"Get her in the infirmary." Erza ordered. There was no time to get her to an actual doctor. Mirajane, Bisca, and Wendy went in the Infirmary to help with birth. She was laid down on a bed. Lucy was scrream and she was crushing Natsu's hands.

"Just breath then push Lucy." Bisca was telling her. She was using her experience from whe she gave birth to help her get through the process. Wendy provided the the hot water to clean the baby and Mirajane was wiping of the sweat as Lucy continued to push. She crushing Natsu's hand.

"AHHH, MAN THAT HURTS!" Natsu yelled as he felt his hand being crushed.

"You think that hurts!? Trying switching with me! I'll gladly take your place!" Lucy snapped at him. Outside the infirmary the whole guild sat and listened to Lucy's screams. Waiting for someone to come out and tell them something. The screams finally stopped. There was silence for a second till they a heard a wailing. The baby was crying but was Lucy okay. The door opened and out came Mirajane with a smile on her face.

"It's a girl and both her and Lucy are okay." With that bit of good news they yelled in a happy loud cheer.

"WOULD YOU ALL KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!" Erza yelled as they all did a quiet "yay." She wanted them to have a moment with the baby. Everyone let Natsu and Lucy have their time alone with the baby after Wendy and Bisca cleaned her off. Natsu was awe struck and Lucy smiled down at their new born daughter. She had alot of Lucy's facial features but with Natsu's hair color. One thing everyone caught a glimpse of was that Lucy had an after glow that all new mothers seem to get after giving birth to their first child.

"She's so beautiful." Natsu said as he looked at their daughter. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and cried a bit. He stroked her little cheek.

"what should we call her?" Lucy asked. Natsu thought for a minute.

"How bout Nashi." He said.

"Nashi? Hmm? Lucy looked at the baby as she seemed to respond to it easily. I love it. Welcome to the family, Nashi Dragneel."

"We've been waiting for ya, kiddo. Yes we have." Natsu said to the baby while making silly faces at her.

5 Years later.

We see a pink haired little girl who liked exactly like Lucy except she had her father's hair and eye color and was wearing a blue summer dress and sandles. She was waiting for her father to return from a job at the Guild hall with her mother. As if on cue Natsu came to the door.

"Daddy!" Little Nashi yelled excitedly and Natsu carried her up.

"Hey, Nashi! Were you a good girl for mommy today?" He asked.

"Yes! Can you teach more magic?" She asked him.

"Sure thing!" Natsu loved his daughter. Nashi was a real daddy's girl.

"Welcome back." Natsu looked up and saw his wife still looking as beautiful as always as he got a welcome back kiss from her.

"Eww!" Nashi yelled.

"Eww, huh? Is that what you think?" Lucy said jokingly as she tickle her little tummy and she laughed with the sudden tickle talk. "You give up?"

"Yes~!" She said through her laughs after calming down she asked her parents.

"When can I go on jobs with you guys?" She asked her parents.

"When you're a little older and learn to use magic." Natsu replied as he patted her head.

"Really? You promise?" She asked.

"You bet! I promise!" Natsu told his little girl with a thumbs up. Things could be tough sometimes but the Dragneels were happy. They wouldn't trade this happiness for anything.

The End.


End file.
